powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mugiwara1994
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Alchemy page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Gabriel456 (Talk) 00:04, October 22, 2012 When you change the main picture, old one goes to Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:45, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Series in Users are supposed to be in in italics, in Gallery they aren't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:39, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Second warning, no italics in Gallery. Don't add links into Gallery, they go to Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:27, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:48, February 13, 2017 (UTC) 20a. When you Edit powers tho sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:53, February 18, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:40, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Compared to any other pics on the page already? It's nothing special. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:29, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Whether it looks better is personal opinion, to me it looks pretty much like colored sketch. I'm admin, been one for several years now. I get several posts a day. Your ques? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:41, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ...that's what you get when you're in hurry... "Guess". For some reason my spellchecker doesn't complain about "ques". Weird. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:48, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Then find a better picture. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:13, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Torment souls, not cause pain. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:22, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Gallery => Users --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:52, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Gallery => Users Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Gallery => Users. Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:14, January 31, 2019 (UTC) On given examples of how the Yami Yami no Mi is used, could you show me where it says he's able to turn into shadow? Aside of the mention that user can transform into darkness on top, I can't find anything but how he uses it to attack in various ways. Not a word about chancing into it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:42, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Done. If you can find a pic about Blackbeard doing what you describe, that'd be great. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:22, August 27, 2019 (UTC) That depends; how does one create an animated picture of a clip on youtube? Mugiwara1994 (talk) 18:44, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Nevermind. Thank you! Mugiwara1994 (talk) 18:49, August 27, 2019 (UTC) In MLP:FiM Wikia. https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki That's easy, just have to download it and upload in this wikia. There is no reason to change the description of the power. The change was unnecessary, so it was reverted.SageM (talk) 22:16, November 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM It doesn't matter if it also says it in the capabilities, that's not the point. The point is its supposed to be similar to the infobox description, which it is. There is no reason to change it, and saying its also in the capabilities isn't a valid one. Its fine the way it is. So yes, it is an unnecessary change.SageM (talk) 23:49, November 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM Whats written in the capabilities doesn't have any influence on the actual description of the power. The description of the power is based on whats on the infobox and vice versa. So no, there is no reason to change the description when its perfectly fine and fits the actual definition of the power.SageM (talk) 23:52, November 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM